This relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to electronic devices with antennas.
Electronic devices such as computers are often provided with antennas. For example, a computer monitor with an integrated computer may be provided with antennas that are located along an edge of the monitor.
Challenges can arise in mounting antennas within an electronic device, particularly in applications in which it is desired to form an array of multiple antennas. For example, the relative position between antennas in an array can affect coupling between antennas. If care is not taken, antennas may not be sufficiently well isolated from one another, which may degrade wireless performance.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved arrangements for isolating antennas in electronic devices.